189th Air Assault Legion
by DarthCandyBar
Summary: Follow the adventures of the, you guessed it, 189th Air Assault Legion, and their Jedi Commander Allania Jakien as they fight in the Clone Wars. Will the maroon striped troopers succeed in their mission to restore peace to the galaxy? Will their commander befriend the Chosen One? SO MANY QUESTIONS LEFT UNANSWERED (until you read). Rated T for Huttese curses and the like.
1. Introduction

**Hello! Welcome to yet another Star Wars story! For anyone who has read any of my other works, I apologize for the extreme lack of updates. All canon characters are property of LucasArts/Disney, all OC characters are owned by me.**

* * *

 **Algarra II**

 **26 BBY**

Master E'Goln Kalinn stood stiff as he watched the procession before him. This small planet had been rocked by a civil war not too long ago, and the Governor had requested a Jedi presence. After months of hard fighting, the rebels had finally sued for peace. The people had obviously been overjoyed by this turn of events, judging by the massive parade and jubilant shouts. Master E'Goln's padawan stood beside him, shifting uncomfortably. Padawan Cadus Moonwalker had been abandoned on the steps of the Jedi Temple almost a decade ago, and had been on the verge of being sent to the AgriCorps before Master E'Goln had chosen him as his padawan. His padawan's connection to the force was weaker than most, but he was still an above average Jedi.

As the governor of the planet droned on in the background, Cadus froze for a slight second, and then gasped. He sent a nudge through the force bond the two shared. Master E'Goln tore his attention away from the speech and turned to face his padawan. "What is it Cadus?" His padawan was silent for a few seconds, as if contemplating something. "I sense something in the crowd Master. Someone with a high connection to the force." Closing his eyes, Master E'Goln focused and indeed felt a bright presence in the crowd of parade goers. He nodded to his padawan. "Excellent work Cadus. Let's go." With that, the two excused themselves from the crowd of public officials around them and exited the balcony they had been observing the celebrations from. The two donned their cloaks and exited through a side door. Both Jedi had been overwhelmed with thanks whenever anyone recognized them, and even Master E'Goln had to admit, it did get annoying.

Walking through the crowd, they tracked the presence in the force until they found a dark alleyway, cluttered with trash and debris. The presence was indeed in this alleyway, but it was almost like there was noone there. As if to alert them purposely, a quiet sob came out from behind a parked airspeeder. Turning the corner, Master E'Goln nearly stepped on a small girl wearing tattered clothes. The youngling looked up at him, and then got up and tried to run. Cadus emerged at the other end of the alley and grabbed the girl in his arms. She was desperately kicking, but seemed unusually quiet. Sending a small wave of reassurance through the force, he bent down and looked the girl in the eyes. "Calm down young one, we are not here to hurt you. Might I ask where your Mother and Father are?" She let out a quiet sob in reply, and croaked out "Papa went off in the war… and he never came back… Mama ran away." This confirmed Master E'Goln's suspicions. "Do you know what the force is young one?" At the mention of the force, her eyes lit up. "You...you're a Jedi! You stopped the war with your mind powers, and your laser swords!"

Master E'Goln let out a quiet chuckle at the child's words. "Have you ever been able to feel anything, like what others are thinking?" The girl nodded. "Would you like to become a Jedi?" She gasped in surprise. "You mean, I'd get to be like you? And save people?" Master E'Goln smiled widely. "Have you ever left the planet young one?" She shook her head. "Would you like to see space?" She looked up at him. "Yes!" She shouted, causing several parade goers to peer into the alleyway. Nodding to Cadus, he held a device to the child's back, and it beeped rapidly. Cadus' eyes slowly went wide.

Gesturing to Cadus, he handed the device over. The holographic display read in bold aurabesh "12,561" The child had a very high midichlorian count, it was a miracle of the force that they hadn't noticed her presence until now. Cadus sat the child down, and she immediately walked over to Master E'Goln. Scrunching up her eyes, she stared at the display. "What's a… mide-clorian?" Master E'Goln handed the device back to Cadus. "A midi-chlorian is what allows Jedi to use the force. Youngling, you have a massive amount of them." She squealed. "Does that mean I get to see space and become a Jedi!?" He grinned, and nodded. The child squealed and smiled widely. "Can we go now? Pretty please?" The youngling's enthusiasm was infectious, and both Cadus and Master E'Goln were grinning now. "Of course child, have you ever seen a shuttle?" The girl shook her head. Taking her hand, Master E'Goln led the way back to the spaceport where the shuttle they had arrived in six standard months ago was docked at. As usual, Cadus ran ahead, eager to return to what almost every Jedi considered home. Six months was quite a while to be away from everything you knew.

The ramp dropped as Master E'Goln and the youngling approached. He led the girl into the shuttle, and she took a seat on one of the padded couches in the medbay. The shuttle was built to support a small crew for quite some time, and as such had quarters for four beings and a small medbay and kitchen. Settling down in one of the chairs in the cockpit, he inputted the coordinates for Coruscant. The shuttle delicately lifted off and the last thing they saw of Algarra II was the colorful fireworks that burst in the air and formed the intricate patterns of the locals. Shortly afterwards, when the shuttle was securely in hyperspace, Master E'Goln stood up and opened the door with a wave of his hand. "I'm going to check on the youngling. Inform me when we come out of hyperspace." The cockpit door slid shut behind him, leaving Cadus to collect his thoughts.

The youngling was exactly where she had been when they left the planet, curled up in a ball on the padded couch. Now that he had actual light, he could see several bruises and cuts scattered across her body. The girl's clothes were in tatters, and it seemed as if she hadn't had a decent meal in over a month. The child sat up as he entered the room, awakened by the sound of the door sliding open. Her eyes were tired, and her face was covered with dried tears. "Hello youngling. If it is okay with you, might I ask some more questions?" She nodded. "How old are you, it's fine if you don't know." She didn't answer for a few seconds, and Master E'Goln thought that she indeed didn't know. She finally answered "I'm six." Master E'Goln jotted that down on his personal datapad. "How did you survive on the streets? Were you able to perhaps, find things normal people wouldn't?" Master E'Goln could sense her slight confusion at the questions. "I used to live beside an airspeeder workshop. When they closed, I would sneak in and find scraps left in the disposal system." It was amazing, the amount of knowledge the girl already had. She could obviously read, given that she knew about the Jedi.

"Would it be okay if you could lay down on that table? I want to check and see if you're strong and healthy." The answer was obvious, but he might as well get specifics. The girl complied and sat down on the edge of the table. Master E'Goln grabbed a few bacta pads and a activated the medical droid that was stored in the closet. The droid stepped out, and the girl squealed and hid under the table. The fact that she could know so much and know nothing of medical droids was surprising. "It's okay young one. That is a medical droid. Consider it like… a doctor." She hesitantly got back on the table, and the droid scanned her body. The head swiveled, and the glowing eyes centered on Master E'Goln. "Her vitals are normal, but slower. Patient has superficial cuts and bruises. Lack of nutrients detected." Master E'Goln jotted all of that down, and then turned off the droid. "I've got some bacta pads for your cuts. Can you tell me where they are?" She pulled up the remains of her sleeves, and pointed at several points on her arms and legs. None of the cuts were too serious, nor did they look infected. "One last question youngling. What is your name?" She seemed surprised at the question. "My name? She asked hesitantly. Master E'Goln nodded. "Yes, your name." She gulped, and looked down at the floor. "My name's Allania Jakien." Master E'Goln jotted it down, and then shut off the datapad.

"That's all my questions young one. You should get some rest before we get to Coruscant." The girl looked up at him. "Did you say Coruscant? I've always wanted to go to Coruscant! Is the entire planet really a city?" How could someone, even an orphan, not know that the entire capital of the Galactic Republic was a city? It was shocking. "Yes, the entire planet is a city, an ecumenpolis. They get water from the polar caps." He went into great detail, explaining how everything on the capital worked, and when he was done the girl was fast asleep. He picked her up off of the medical table and carried her to the crew quarters. Laying her down in a bunk, he gathered all the blankets he could find. Right before the door slid shut behind him, he whispered "Sleep well, young Jedi."

* * *

Cadus looked up as Master E'Goln sat back down beside him. He sent a feeling of genuine curiosity through their bond. Master E'Goln pulled his personal datapad out of his pocket, and showed him the aurabesh scribbles. "Six… that's a bit old for an initiate. Was there anything else you noticed in the medical exam?" His curiosity was starting to get the better of him, and he stopped before he could blurt out any more questions. "Six is indeed a bit old for an initiate. However, with her midi-chlorian count, she should have no trouble. What's more troubling is her family name. General Jakien led the assault on Koresk. I saw his speeder burst into flames myself. I never knew he had a daughter." Cadus remembered the short and the air of authority that surrounded the general. Everyone had been saddened by his death, especially the two Jedi. "He was the one who figured out how to take the shield down right? By frying the ground under the shield?" Master E'Goln nodded. "That was an ingenious idea. He would've made an excellent Jedi. That still doesn't explain the girl's midi-chlorian county though. She will make an excellent Jedi. The only Jedi that I can remember off the top of my head with a midi-chlorian count higher then that is Master Yoda and Padawan Skywalker.

Everyone knew Padawan Skywalker, most even envied him. He was thought to be conceived by the midi-chlorians themselves. The absent minded Skywalker trivia came to a crashing halt when they emerge from hyperspace. The planet below them was pulsing with the force, and the whole planet was lit up well enough to be seen from orbit. The concentration of the force was almost entirely centered around the Temple District, massively outshining the presences of the massive population. The holo-projector let out a beep before the image of Master Windu appeared. "Hello Master E'Goln, Padawan Cadus. I trust your mission went well?" It was still astonishing that every time they entered the system, one of Master E'Goln's companions would comm them almost immediately. "Indeed Master. The rebels have surrendered and we have discovered something else. A force sensitive child." The image of Master Windu blurred for a second before clearing again. "That is indeed most interesting. I sensed the bright presence as soon as you entered the system." Yet another amazing thing that Jedi Masters could do. "Master Windu, her name is Allania Jakien and she is extremely gifted with the midi-chlorians. Her count was over 12,000."

The holographic figure talked to someone else, before the image expanded to show the entire Jedi Council. Yoda was the first to speak. "12,000, you say?How old, this child is? Hmm?" The green master's accent was always laughable, but Cadus did not consider that with the entire Jedi Council watching them. "Master Yoda, we are beginning the landing process. Can we continue this conversation in person?" Master Yoda nodded. "Granted, your request is. See you soon, I will." With that, the image was gone. The shuttle landed with a slight thump in one of the many hangars in the Jedi Temple. The bright presence all around them was quite reassuring. It was good to be home.


	2. Initiate

**Apologies for the rather long wait. I have recently purchased a new computer and have just downloaded the software I use to write.**

The group of Jedi and soon to be Jedi walked through the halls at a quickened pace. Knights and Padawans stood out of the way and bowed their heads respectfully to the Jedi Master rushing through the halls. They arrived at the turbo lift that connected the main temple to the Council Tower. E'Goln held a hand up to Cadus. "Padawan, I trust you to wait here and remain out of trouble until I finish with the Council. I am sure they will be most interested in your discovery. You know this could get you the chance to take the Trials Cadus." Cadus grinned and sarcastically bowed his head. "You have my assurances Master. I do hope I am ready for the trials." With that, E'Goln stepped into the turbo lift where Allania had been waiting. She sleepily yawned and stretched out her arms, a few more threads on the rags that covered her dirty body snapping. The girl looked the furthest one could be from a Jedi, yet here she was with a mide-chlorian count that rivaled some experienced Jedi Masters. He know knew the Force had intended for him to find the girl right before he was to leave the planet. Her destiny was intertwined with Cadus now.

The lift shot up, startling Allania and nearly causing her to fall. She let out a yelp and grabbed onto Master E'Goln's arm to remain upright. Then the lift came to a sudden halt, causing her to lose her grip on his arm and stumble to her feet, as the door opened to reveal a room filled with the most experience Masters in the entire Order. Their faces were grim as they watched the child struggle to her feet, her malnourished body straining under such a simple task. E'Goln grabbed her shoulder and guided her into the center of the room. She marveled at everything, the chairs, the view, the light, even the floor. Master Yoda was the first to speak. "Master E'Goln, trust your mission on Algarra II went well, I do. I see you have brought someone else with you." He smiled at the youngling trying to hide behind Master E'Goln, now suddenly aware she was facing several people. "Yes Master, the rebellion has been quelled, and peace and order have been restored. This is the youngling that Cadus discovered at the parade." He slowly tapped the girl out beside him. Master Windu spoke next. "You mentioned she has a very high mide-chlorian count. Would you care to specify?" "Master, she has a count of over 12,000, 12,561 to be exact." The expression on Master Windu's face almost seemed to lose some of it's seriousness, before returning back to the permanent solemn look. "Did you consult the youngling's parents?" "Master, the child is an orphan. Her father died in the rebellion. I request that she be allowed to receive training as a Jedi Initiate." Master Yoda tapped his Gimer stick on the floor before proceeding.

"Her destiny is intertwined with Padawan Cadus, I sense. Receive training in the way of the Jedi, she will." Allania grew more confident at this point, even letting a small grin slip across her face. "She is dismissed Master E'Goln. I trust your quarters you share with Cadus will soon be empty. When she finished her training, be assigned to you she will be." Master E'Goln bowed his head respectfully. "I trust in your judgment Master. Does this mean Cadus will soon face the trials?" "It does Master E'Goln. The youngling is dismissed, I'm sure your Padawan can help her find her way to the Initiate quarters. Now, Master E'Goln, more to say on the rebellion, I believe you do." He turned the youngling around and steered her towards the lift. The lift rocketed downward, carrying a certain child to her new fate as a Jedi.


	3. Ilum

The small cruiser exited hyperspace in orbit of the planet Ilum. The male Tortuga Padawan at the controls did not seem thrilled at all to be escorting a group of younglings on their lightsaber creating rituals. Allania pushed her way past a human male before coming to a stop beside the viewport. She would never forget how beautiful and peaceful space was. It gave her the same feeling as the Jedi Temple did, a feeling of comfort and warmth. The ice planet below looked like a completely different story however. Ilum's atmosphere was a Type 1, breathable, but it was incredibly cold. She and her fellow initiates had worn heavy outer robes to supplement their own normal outfits. The cruiser shuttered for a brief second as it began to land, then slowly touched down outside the temple guarding the lightsaber caves of Ilum. The Padawan escorted the excited younglings down the boarding ramp into the freezing cold. As he stepped outside, the young padawan cursed to himself in Huttese, and then pulled his robes closer to himself before walking off towards the temple. The Initiates pushed their way past each other and followed him towards the looming structure where they would find out if they would truly become Jedi.

The heavy doors creaked open as the Padawan pushed them open. Meditating inside was Master Yoda, seemingly oblivious to the cold and snow raging outside. The Padawan removed his hood before bowing humbly. "Master Yoda, the group of initiates is here for The Gathering." The old alien's eyes flew open, and he grabbed his Gimer stick and got to his feet. "Yes, yes. You know what you are all here for, yes? Decide your fate as Jedi, today will. The door opens soon, and remain closed for 24 hours it will. Have one chance to get out, you will." He walked over to the massive door leading to the caves, slowly creaking open. He lifted his hand, as did the Padawan. The door's pace increased and then fully opened. Allania let out a gasp at the rush of cold air that escaped the caves. "Find your lightsaber crystal, you will. Use the force, and let it guide you. You will know when you find your crystal." With that, he stepped aside and pointed his Gimer stick forward. Allania slowly stepped into the caves, hearing every echo as the initiates moved. They soon came to an intersection, branching off into three different cave systems. The male human brushed his way past her and walked off into the center passageway. Feeling out through the force, she felt something calling for her, beckoning to her in the passage on the right. She opened her eyes and walked off, realizing that she was the last one to choose a passage.

She hugged her robes to herself, realizing how cold it was. There was a permanent chill in the caves. She saw many crystals in the walls and floor, but none of them cried for her attention. She came to a large open chamber, with the icy ceiling at least 50 feet off the ground. In front of her was an elevated column rising up to almost touch the roof, and at the top of that column was the passageway leading onward. Feeling her crystal calling out to her, she summoned her strength. Letting out a shout, she leaped through the cold air, grasping for the edge of the column, Her hand made contact, and she almost let out a shout of pain. Summoning the force again, she slowly pulled herself up from where she had been dangling above a fall that could have killed her. Reaching out through the force, she realized the crystal hadn't gotten that much closer, and she set off at a quick walk, partially to exert herself and partially to hopefully get out of the cold quicker. She passed through curving passages, at some points having to use the force to assist her. At last she came to a large cavern. There was a steaming liquid streaming between her and what seemed to be a stone outcropping at the other edge of the cave. She could feel the crystal, she could feel how close she was. It was only then that she took in her surroundings.

Above her was a giant face, twisted in a face of anguish. Around her in the walls were skeletons of the dead, bones piled randomly across the room. She could feel how many dead were here, feel their anguish and pain. She fell to her knees, her face twisted, and she screamed. Her echo came right back at her, seemingly amplified. She felt a familiar presence, one she hadn't felt in years. Her voice came out weak and scared "Papa?".

 **I love cliffhangers. Reviews are encouraged and welcome.**


End file.
